


Dappled Things

by redshift (greenstream)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenstream/pseuds/redshift
Summary: В весеннюю пору у него появляются веснушки.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	Dappled Things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). Log in to view. 



> Транскрипция имен по переводу В. Филиппова. Названием служит строчка из поэмы "Пёстрая красота" за авторством Джерарда Мэнли Хопкинса, которую в оригинале можно прочитать [ здесь](https://www.bartleby.com/122/13.html), а в переводе - [здесь](https://www.stihi.ru/2010/05/05/7637). Также фанфик выложен [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8325660)

В весеннюю пору у него появляются веснушки. 

Азирафель однозначный британец, и был им в душе всегда, поэтому совершенно неудивительно видеть, как он покрывается веснушками от солнца. К тому же, их немного: пять или шесть на носу, еще парочка около рта. Можно и не заметить, если не смотреть на него каждую весну, начиная с четырнадцатого века.

Но эти веснушки говорят о многом. К примеру, о том, что летом он получит сперва слабый загар, а затем и поразительно серьезный солнечный ожог, если забудет о солнцезащитном креме или о такого же действия чуде. Веснушки означают, что он склонен аристократично бледнеть зимой, большую часть которой проводит в длинных пальто, чихая от простуды. Каждая маленькая цветная точка на лице Азирафеля отражает его способ жить. Простая философия, настолько простая, что, возможно, незаметна ему самому: он позволяет себе меняться.

Возможно, не с той скоростью, какую люблю я, и уж явно не в темпе моды и музыки, но меняется.

А шесть тысяч лет — очень большой срок.

Ангел Восточных Ворот не обзаводится веснушками, даже под теплым влиянием света Эдема. Даже в месте, где царит вечная весна.

Азирафель, которого я знаю, иногда фыркает, смеясь; злится и расстраивается. Он пытается танцевать, и результаты этих попыток одновременно жалки и потрясающи. Его легко подкупить горячим какао и хорошей книгой, и у него целый шкаф дисков «Черной Гадюки»* и книг Mills&Boon** (он думает, что я ничего об этом не знаю). Если когда-то он и был чистым невинным созданием, то, черт возьми (в известном смысле), многое изменилось.

Когда я касаюсь его руки — мимолетное прикосновение, чтобы обратить внимание или передать вино, — я вижу, как под моими пальцами кожа моментально бледнеет. В прежние времена это были бы синяки, отметины Битвы с Врагом. Но теперь я меняю его всего лишь легкими касаниями.

Иногда, противореча самому себе, он смеется над моими шутками или ведется на пустячные соблазнения. Временами он почти понимает, в чем соль бытия нечистым. А в этот раз мы вместе предотвратили апокалипсис.

На прошлой неделе я увидел веснушку на своей руке.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Черная гадюка" (Blackadder) — историческая комедия канала BBC с Роуэном Аткинсоном в главной роли.  
> ** "Mills&Boon" — крупнейшее британское книжное издательство, специализирующееся на любовных романах.


End file.
